Troublesome Love
by dontbreakme
Summary: Two people who refuse to just admit they love each other. This is their life, and these are their trials. As daily as the full moon.
1. Push

It was destined for the two to be together. Everyone could tell. But a little push from both parents couldn't exactly hurt now could it. And that's exactly what they did. Sure they might only be three years old, but is too much for the parents to hope for an early love to bloom between the two? They didn't think so. It was decided then a play date was in order!

Of course, everything doesn't always go perfectly as planned. A certain lazy boy could be proof of that by ruining the date by falling asleep during the middle. His mother will certainly scold him for that later. Better yet why not Ino?

No one should ever ignore Ino. Her eyes blaze, how dare he fall asleep when playing with me! Shaking her fist wildly she slowly walks over to him. Walking wasn't exactly her specialty yet.

Finally reaching him she starts to shake him, "Shika-kun!" No response. She decided to call louder, "Shika-kun!" Still nothing.

Is he dead? Ino's eye start to water, "Shika-kun is dead!"

"Troublesome…" Muttered Shikamaru as he woke up to Ino 's crying. He didn't really know what was going on just that some blonde woke him up.

Ino stop crying and looks at Shikamaru's body. She was too scared to start crying again. "Z- Zombie!" She tries to walk away when a hand grabs her. Her hair stands on end as she slowly turns her head to face what she knows as the dead walking corpse of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru really doesn't know what's going on anymore. Why doesn't she think I'm a zombie? Well, the fact that he was drooling, with his eyes half closed really didn't help him.

Realizing he's not going to get to sleep anymore if she doesn't calm down and that his mom will yell at him even more he decided he better help her. "Troublesome…" He rubs the back of his head, and then decides what to do.

Pulling her in towards him, she starts to cry again. He places his other hand around her, and holds her, "Don't cry anymore."

She obeys, and they just stand there: Ino confused but happy, Shikamaru realizing the hug is actually pretty nice, and their parents who no one realize had been watching the whole scene smiling.

Everyone smiled. So maybe the two did need a little push to get going, but maybe it just didn't need too hard.

A/N: Okay that was my first one! I think I'll just update daily with random drabbles of the two. I totally love this pair, and I have no idea why. Well, till tomorrow!


	2. Ribbon

The blue-sky shines gloriously as the sun hangs alone. There's not a cloud insight. These are the types of days that Shikamaru decides are too troublesome, and doesn't even bother to get up for. However he made an exception today, rather Ino made the exception for him.

A few hours before noon and two five year olds, one a grumpy bum and the other an energetic bee, buzz in the backroom of a flower shop. Dozens of colors of ribbon are laid out in front of the two. The girl, Ino, busily picks up one after another trying to decide which color is the best. The boy, Shikamaru, is trying to remember if he's wearing underwear while trying to go to sleep.

Failing to sleep, his eyes begin to wonder while he waits for Ino to decide on what ribbon she likes the best. He notes the backroom is filled with more flowers then in the front. Flowers in every color to match each ribbon, does anyone even buy flowers anymore? He begins to ponder the thought. However the squeal of Ino easily breaks him out of his concentration.

"Shika-kun, what colors complements pink the best: red or purple?" Ino asked as she compared the two colors.

Shikamaru stares at Ino for a few minutes not sure if he's pissed or just miss heard her. "This is that super important, I'll die if I don't get an answer now emergency?"

Ino nods, "This is important!"

Shikamaru looks out the window. It's about ten o'clock judging by the sun's placement in the sky. A sigh along with the mumble of the word troublesome escapes his lips for the one reason that it's ten in the morning and he's up. "Shika-kun! What do you think?"

Slowly he cranks his head to look at the cruel monster that forced him up from his pleasant dream. Memories flood his mind as this so called friend of him held his covers for ransom. Then only after random empty death threats did she convince him that she was about to die if he didn't help or rather she would whine for the next two hours in his room if she didn't get an answer. "Why couldn't you ask me while we were still at my house instead of dragging me all the way down here?"

Ino became quiet for a moment as if she wasn't sure herself. He gave her a smirk saying just trying using the "you looked like you needed exercise" excuse. "I didn't just tell you at you're house because I wanted you to see what shade of that color I meant," She said in her matter-of-fact voice.

He rolls my eyes, "Sure… The red." Can I go home now?

"Well, what's wrong with the purple?" Ino looks concerned at Shikamaru, she really did think this was a life changing decision. She couldn't just give Sakura any old ragged ribbon, this ribbon would be the start of their friendship; it just has to be perfect.

Shikamaru sighs again; nope just giving a straight answer would be too easy. Knowing he couldn't change his answers now or he'd be stuck here with the "but why did you change you're answer before" question he grudgingly forked up a reasonable response.

"Purple is better matched with a color like blue. Pink should be matched with red to show strength, having both pink and purple would be too girly."

Ino looks at him actually surprised, she didn't expect anything more then a response like "just because." She looks at him, "So you think purple would look cute on me?"

He looks at her for a moment then turns away fast. To tell the truth she would look cute in any color. "Yea, it'd be fine."

Ino smiles brightly, "Thanks!" Shikamaru blushes a little, then nods.

"Oh I have to go meet Sakura-chan! Thanks for you're help, Shika-kun!" Giving him a light kiss on the cheek she sprints out the door with a red ribbon in her hand.

Even without Ino there he still tries to play it off coolly. "I wonder why she's so happy about the ribbon color. It's not like she's going to wear it everyday." He touches his cheek lightly with the tips of his fingers.

A shadow appears behind him accompanied by a voice, "She's off limits." Shikamaru jumps off the ground as he turns towards the source of the voice to see a very angry father with eyes that burn a white-hot intensity. Crap, I almost wet myself.

"Yes, Sir!" Slowly he walks towards the door, as if the weight of the father's glare slowed him down. The second he got out the door, though, he made a mad sprint home.

Shikamaru smirked as he ran home; luckily for him he remembered that he was wearing underwear.

A/N: Okay got today's drabble up! Thanks to the two who reviewed last time! I hope this was okay. Well till next time!


	3. Betrayal

Set: It doesn't come up, but they're still five/ six–ish. This is around the same day Ino told off a girl named Ami who was picking on Sakura. (Ep: 41)

Betrayal between comrades is not something young Ino knows. Being from such a peaceful village, during times of calm between wars such treason is actual unheard of to the children. Little did she know her first experience would leave such a lasting effect on her.

The air is crisp from the tension in the field. With the sun setting, and everyone heading home, the perfect mood is set for the scene played out before us. Three girls surround Ino with a bitter look in their eyes. She stands confused, why have they turned on her? They're her comrades, fellow kunoichi so why are they out to get her?

All three take a step forward closing in on their target. Ino doesn't flinch though, she won't let them have that satisfaction of knowing she's even a little scared. Eyeing the one to her left a purple haired girl, Ino notes that she doesn't look as strong as the taller girl to the right, a red afro haired girl. She glares at the leader, Ami. They had never gotten along well; Ami was always too conceited and picked on people who were weaker then her like Sakura. The fact that Ino knew this and still went to make Sakura her new friend burned her inside.

"Ami-chan…" Ino looks directly at her, her voice firm trying not to let her shock show.

"Ino-pig…" Ami gave her a smirk, like she already thought she'd won. Crossing her arms she gives a slight nod and the other two pounce on Ino each grabbing an arm.

She tries to break out of their grip but her struggles fall short, the two had too good of a hold on her. They spread her arms out, making Ino look like a human cross. Ami smirk turns into a sadistic grin; it creeps Ino out. How can they do this? We're supposed to be comrades!

"So, Ino-pig, you think you look as cute as the cosmos?" Her eyes flash red, Ino almost shiver at the sight of this cruel girl.

Mentally slapping herself, she becomes more determine to not show fear. A look of resistance crosses her face. She spits at Ami and a shot of saliva hits directly on her face, "Do you're worst, traitor!"

The purple haired girl on her instantly punches her, as Ami disgustedly wipes the spit off her face. She spits back at Ino and smirks seen Ino squirm. "Spirited, let's see if we can fix that," She reaches down and picks up a rock.

I have to fight back, Ino struggles as if her life depended on it only to receive two more punches, one from each side. A small trail of blood runs down from her lower lip. Able to tug red head on her right in far enough, she bits her arm and the girl screams in pain almost releasing Ino. The purple haired girl punches her head in retaliation causing her to let go and fall to the ground.

Pulling Ino back up they hold her tighter now, no longer allowing her to stand firmly on her own two feet, though, both feet still touched the ground. Ami took one hand and grabbed the back of Ino's hair holding her head in place. "Let's see if you're still a cosmos after this!" Bringing back her arm, Ino closes her eyes not wanting to see, silently saying a pray as she waits for the pain.

Her body tenses. She hears the impact of the rock, but there's no pain. A moment passes. Nothing. Slowly she lifts one eyelid. Shocked, she opens both and stares to see Sasuke holding Ami's arm with the rock dropped on the ground in front of her.

Her mind freezes trying to process what just happened. "Sasuke-kun…" The word escapes from Ami's lips.

"Leave." His word was crisp, and fell home hard. Both girls holding Ino instantly dropped her, causing Ino to fall to her knees from both the lack of support.

Ami not wanting her be on his bad side tried to explain, "It's not what it looks like! We're just-,"

Sasuke interrupts her, "People like you make me sick. Leave." This time his voice sounded more lethal. All three girls sprinted from the scene. Ino smirks as she watches the sight tiredly. Placing a hand on in front of her, Sasuke offers to help her up. Slowly she grabs his hand and he pulls her up.

The second Ino stood up she fell back down. Luckily with Sasuke quickly reflexes he was able to catch her. It was just too bad for Ino that she wasn't conscious to be there in his arms.

---

Ino wakes up to a gentle bouncing and the smell of grass; she smiles she knows that smell. Shika-kun… She smiles softly. Shikamaru carries Ino down a lighted street of Konoha. It's around nine o'clock; the streets were empty with the exception of a couple holding hands every now and then. Ino couldn't help but wonder if they looked like a couple even though he was giving her a piggyback ride instead of holding her hand.

Unaware of Ino regaining consciousness Shikamaru starts to talk, "I'm really sorry, Ino. I should have been there. I should have walked you home today. If I had just stayed at field longer today, I would have been able to save you, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

It's unusual for Shikamaru to talk this much; he usually found it too troublesome. "It's okay, Shika-kun," Ino whisper in his ear, her voice is rough, a little hoarse.

He almost drops her in his initial shock that she's up, "Ino!" Looking at her he notes the bruises forming on both sides of her cheeks. The blood from her lips stopped a long time ago, but her hair was still messed up from when Ami grabbed her. Trying to regain his composure he asks trying no to show too much worry in his voice, "Are you okay?"

She nods, "Yeah." Licking her dry bottom lip she can still taste the metallic flavor of blood. Memories flood back to her of the events earlier. A bitter sadness of comes her. How could they do that to a comrade? Suddenly a thought appears in her mind, "Hey, what ever happened to Sasuke-kun?"

Turning a street, they were now a few houses away from Ino's house. "I ran into him a few minutes after you passed out. Since he didn't know where you lived I took you home. He told me everything that happened..." Shikamaru decided to leave out the part where her mother called him at five telling him Ino was missing and he'd been looking ever since. The minor details aren't important now.

"Thanks, Shika-kun. Hey, want to know a secret?" Ino squealed happily. He turns into Ino's driveway. All the lights are on in the house, the parents must be worried sick

"Sure," Shikamaru replied knowing it would probably be something like what her new favorite flower is; seriously she changed her favorite flower daily. He stops at the front door, but doesn't let her go just let wanting to hold her close for just another moment.

"I have a crush on Sasuke-kun now!" Ino giggles a little happily. Shikamaru gently drops Ino down to the ground, no longer wanting to hold her. He was hurt, he felt… betrayed.

"That's… great, Ino. Hey, it's getting late, I have to go." He starts to back away towards the street. Turning his face towards the street, he tries to hide his hurt.

Ino nods quickly, "Okay, thanks for carrying me home, Shika-kun!" She runs inside, and Shikamaru hears Ino's parent running to their daughter lovingly then gasp at her appearance.

A cold wind hits Shikamaru's back. He rubs it; the warmth that had protected it earlier was now safely in her house. Now his warmth liked another. His entire walk home felt shallow, empty.

Yep, betrayal wasn't a thing well known to the children of Konoha. But each one experiences there first one day. It was just a sad twist of events that led Ino and Shikamaru to share their first back stabbing on the same day.

A/N: Okay, this was a sad one, but I thought it would be a good change of pace. Besides it gives a good reason why Ino likes Sasuke, even thought she way better off with Shikamaru. If it's any consolation, this also takes place the day Sasuke gets betrayed by his brother. That didn't come up in the story either but yeah… Anyway thanks for the reviews from last time, and till next time!


	4. Valentine

February 14, Valentines Day. The love holiday, a beautiful day where girls give the boys they like chocolates hoping to have their love realized. Ino just happens to be one of those girls.

Today she woke up extra early to make chocolates. She giggles happily thinking of his reaction when he sinks his teeth into these. The sky is getting lighter; it's probably about 6: 50 A.M., which mean she would have to leave for school in half an hour.

Working diligently, she didn't want to mess up the chocolate; she wouldn't get another chance till next year. Stirring the chocolate carefully it begins to bubble. It might be burning! Ino grabs the pot off the stove. Not paying attention she accidentally touches her arm with the pot. It burns at her skin, she screams almost drops the pot.

Her mother sprints into the room turning off the stove, and grabbing the pot from her daughter's hand. Placing the pot back onto to the unlit stove she examines her daughter's arm, "Ino, I told you to be careful!"

At worst it would only be a second-degree burn, but it would leave a nasty mark. Ino bits her lips trying to contain herself from crying hysterically. Her mother gently wipes away her tears with her thumb, "You're arm will be fine, honey."

Holding her cheek in her hands trying to calm her down she asks, "Whom are you making these for anyway?"

"…Shika-kun," Ino whispers through a round of sniffles.

The name made Ino's mom gleam. Of course she would be making these for him, who else! Almost laughing she smile, "Well, you put a lot of effort into these, I'm sure he'll love them!"

Ino nods, "Yep!" Now that Ino had calm down both look at the burn mark on her arm, right by her elbow. The mark was already forming, leaving a disfigured brown color appearance. Ino frowns, Shika-kun might worry if he sees this.

"Hey I have an idea," Ino mother runs over to the closet and takes out a set of black elbow guards. "These will cover your mark, and besides I heard they are coming back into fashion!" Placing one onto her right arm it completely covered the burn mark, Ino smiles. She then places the second onto her arm.

"Thanks mom!" Ino chirps happily. She turns her attention back to the chocolate they need to be shaped before they become cold. Completely forgetting about her arm she places the melted chocolate into a variety of ninja weapon shapes.

Looking at the clock it's already 7:15, she runs up stairs to change into a black tank top and pink kakis. Placing a black clip into her hair she rushes back down to grab the chocolates. Not all of them were fully dry yet, so she only takes the ones that are and places into a square black box. Quickly she jots down a sticky note and places it into the box, she wraps it with a green ribbon and runs out the door.

She waves bye to her mom as she rushes to school. If she didn't get there soon, class would start before she got to give Shikamaru his chocolates. They might even melt. She shook her head out of her thoughts, she couldn't let them melt, and she had worked too hard for that.

After about ten minutes of running she got to school. The halls are pretty empty, all the girls are probably in Sasuke's class handing him chocolate. She decided that making him chocolates when he probably wouldn't care would be a waste, so she only made some for Shikamaru. Ino felt a little bad for those girls, Sasuke probably wouldn't even eat most of their chocolates, talk about wasted effort.

Passing Sasuke's classroom the room was packed with girls. There's no way Shikamaru would be in their, he would have found it too troublesome to get it and gave up once he saw the line. Ino smiles, it will be easier to find him.

Running through the building she reaches a set of thick double doors. Pushing open the doors it reveals a bright pathway, the playground. It is just as empty out here as in the hallway with the exception of a few angry boys from Sasuke's class who couldn't get in either.

A tall shady tree stands at the side of the playground. There was only one person who ever sat there. He said it was a great place to watch the clouds. So if you ever needed to find a lazy bum on a school day that wasn't in class, there was only one other place he would be, sitting here under the tree. Ino jogs over to the tree, she hides her box of chocolate behind her back. Titling her head she see Shikamaru laying on the grass beneath the tree staring at the sky.

She walks over and leans her body over his head with her hand on her knees and a huge grin on her face. "Hey, Shika-kun!"

Lazily he looks up at the girl, who looks upside down to him, grinning like an idiot. "Hey, Ino." Sure, he was happy to see her, especially since she wasn't in Sasuke's classroom right now, but it was too troublesome to act excited around her, if he did it now, she would make him do it all the time. He sits up and leans his back against a tree to look at her.

Shikamaru catches a glimpse of her arm guards, "What's with the elbow guards?" It's not like she needed to protect her elbows they aren't ninjas yet.

Ino almost seems shocked by the question; she had forgotten she was wearing them herself. Thoughts of burning herself as she tried so hard to make chocolates for Shikamaru crossed her mind. She couldn't tell him, didn't her mother tell her something earlier, "Oh these? I heard they're… coming backing into fashion. I'm going to lead this trend in, don't you know!" Her voice turned back over to her egotist voice, she smirks almost wanting to show them off.

"Girls…" Mumble Shikamaru not giving it a second thought.

"So have you gotten any chocolates today?" She almost laughed at herself, knowing he probably hadn't got chocolate from anyone else yet. She just wanted to hear him say it so he would be all happy went she gave his her box.

Shikamaru knew she just wanted to hear him say no, but he was prepared today. He reaches into his side pocket, "…Yeah." He pulls out slim black box with purple ribbon tied over it. The box looked so simple and cute. Did someone actually like Shikamaru? It's not like it bugged her though, I mean it's not like she liked him or anything.

"…Oh. That's great!" It's obvious how fake cheerful it sounded, but Shikamaru was too lazy to notice. How could he accept chocolate from someone else, did he like her back? "I bet they'll taste great."

He shrugged his shoulders placing the box back into his pocket; "I'm going to give it to Chouji later though. I hate sweets."

I hate sweets. I hate sweets. I hate sweets. The words echoed in Ino's mind. How could she not know? She felt horrible, "Well shouldn't you eat them to at least pleased the girl who went through the trouble of making them for you?"

He shrugged again, "Why should I have to suffer for some girl wasting her time to make me chocolate? I don't want to force myself to eat something I hate to please some troublesome girl. I bet she doesn't even care if I eat them or not," Scratching his head he yawns.

"…Yeah… you're probably right." She forces herself to chuckle a little as her hands slide from the box that she had been guarding behind her back so protectively before. Inching away slowly she backs up, "Hey, I have to go find Sakura! Bye, Shika-kun!"

She sprints away with the rejected box of chocolate in her arms. Not paying attention she bumps into Chouji who was obviously heading towards Shikamaru. He grabs her holding her up, and Ino's eyes are almost to water as she looked up to Chouji. "Ino…"

She shoves the box of chocolate at his face, knowing they would end up there anyway if she gave them to Shikamaru. "Here, take these!"

Now, Chouji wasn't insensitive or oblivious of other's feelings, he just wasn't the best at dealing with these kinds of situations. Hesitantly he touches the box with a gentle hand only to have it thrown into his grip. Before he could take his glaze off the box and back to Ino, she was already gone. A pang of guilt his side, no wait that was just hunger. The thoughts quickly left his mind as he walks over to Shikamaru and opens the box of chocolate. Okay so maybe he was a little insensitive, but that's nothing a little food couldn't cure.

Taking a bite of one of the chocolate he smiles, it's really good. He notices Shikamaru standing at the tree with an almost pained expression on his face; he had witness the whole thing. Chouji noted how far away the tree was from their conversation; Shikamaru probably added his own text to what they said, probably for the worst.

Grabbing another piece of the chocolate he sees a sticky note falling off the box and landing on the ground. It lands right side up, and Chouji grins at it, as he picks up and pockets the note. Only one thought crossed his mind, Shikamaru, you screwed up. He decided to tease the poor fellow.

"Wow, these chocolates are amazing!" Slowly he reach his hand for another piece, almost playing with the smoothness of them, "Hey, where's your box? Didn't Ino give one to you?"

Shikamaru gave Chouji a look of anger, how could she give a box to Chouji and not him? I mean it's not like he liked chocolate or anything, but he would have ate it if she had given him some. "I already got a box," Rapidly taking out the box he almost feels compelled to throw it at Chouji for teasing him.

"Oh? From Ino? Because her chocolates are just divine." Chouji was trying to contain himself from laughing while throwing another one into his mouth.

"… No, from someone way better! I bet these beat Ino's chocolate out of the water!" Now Sane Shikamaru wouldn't have said that, he would have just kept his mouth shut and watched Chouji eat Ino's chocolate, but for some reason whenever Ino was in the picture, Sane Shikamaru was never to be found. He opens the slim black box, throwing the ribbon to the side. There they are, one of the worlds most cherished sweet: chocolate. The thought of actually eating one made him shiver, but he couldn't let Chouji upstage him. After glaring at the piece for several moments he bites into it, sinking his teeth into the cold bar.

Chouji looks at him surprised; he didn't expect Shikamaru to go that far, he knew Shikamaru hated sweets. Hell, Shikamaru didn't expect him to go that far. Where was Sane Shikamaru when you needed him?

Chewing on the piece a few times, trying to save his face from turning white he shallows. The piece slowly slides down his throat, leaving a bitter taste in his throat, he didn't realize before but apparently the chocolate had burned on the inside, even though they had a smooth outside appearance.

Shikamaru hold his stomach, with a horrid look on his face. Disgusting. Chouji looks at him concerned. Still now satisfied Shikamaru takes another piece of chocolate and hurls it into his mouth. Yep, Sane Shikamaru has left the building.

------

February 15, the day after Valentines Day. Compared to the prior day, it really wasn't that special. All the love from the pervious day was stuffed by now, sick to its stomach with chocolate. And there he was, sitting in a hospital room sick to his stomach from chocolate.

He sighs, they had sucked the chocolate out of him, saying that the burnt ashes would hurt his stomach if they didn't. Embarrassing, he was just happy Ino hadn't been here to see it.

The door opens, revealing a short blonde with a bento box in her hand. His head mocks him; it's probably for Chouji. Looking the other way he pretends to be disinterested. Ino has an almost hurt expression on her face, but she lets it pass. "Hey, Shikmaru, how are you feeling?"

Ouch, he flinches for a second; she said his whole first name. She's always called him the more affectionate "Shika-kun." Hearing her say his whole name made him feel distant like they weren't two people who had spent every free moment together. Like they were just… just strangers.

"Fine." The one word answer would tell her he didn't want visitors right now, actually he just didn't want her right now. Was she going to rub it in his face that she gave a box of chocolate to Chouji and not him too?

"So I heard you're in here for eating chocolate, I thought you didn't like it…" Really she was trying to question why he told her he wasn't going to eat any.

"Now I hate it. Apparently it poisoned me." After thinking about his statement for a minute he realized it probably wasn't something to brag about.

"…Oh, well who made it? Want me to go get them to apologize to you?" She had to know who made them. It was itching at her, not knowing who liked Shikamaru.

"No, I bet the person already feels stupid enough for making the worst bar of chocolate this hospital has ever seen."

"Really wow, I'll never eat anything that person ever cooks. Who made them?" Ino leans in intensely.

"…" Shikamaru tries not to blush as he notices how close Ino is actually leaning into him. "… I did… for you."

Ino stood there expressionless. Had she misunderstood? Did he really make them for her? Seeing Ino just stand there Shikamaru whipped his head around, immediately taking it as rejection.

After a few seconds Shikamaru almost falls forward feeling Ino jump onto his back. "Shika-kun! Thank you so much!"

The stress on his back is worth it to feel her warmth so close to him. He smiles knowing she can't see it. In a short moment of intimacy, "Happy Valentines Day, Ino."

She giggles; just as she starts to replies the door swings open letting a smirking Chouji into the room. "Hey, Ino, you're dad is looking for you."

Ino gasped as she looks at the clock; she was supposed to be home an hour ago. "Oh, I have to go!" Just she runs out she turn around and hands Shikamaru the bento box she was holding earlier, "For you." Their hands touch for a split second and both blush madly. She rushes out of the room as Shikamaru watches, completely lost in the moment.

"You're blushing pretty hard for someone who was just letting her hug your back." Shikamaru turns towards Chouji giving him a what do you want look. Not only was he still mad from yesterday, but he had also ruined his moment with Ino just now. Chouji grins as walks over to Shikamaru's bed and signals for him to come closer. Both boys lean in, there faces inches from each other. Chouji lightly taps the top of Shikamaru's head with his palm. "Get well soon," Chouji leaves the room, with a confused Shikamaru.

Touching his head lightly he feels a sticky note. Taking it down he reads it. He smirks. Maybe the day after Valentines is special. "Happy valentines day, Shika-kun!"

A/N: Okay inside the bento box was kelp. That never really made its way into the story, just thought it was important though. Apparently it's Shikamaru's favorite food. Oh and I'm so sorry for the delay! I couldn't get to a computer with word on it for a while since my parents left. See if I don't use words this would be filled with misspellings and crappy grammar. Hopeful I'll put the next update either today or tomorrow, I'll make up for all the day I miss, promise! Till then!


	5. Cat

Shikamaru was always bad at breaking news to other people, especially when it came to Ino. Ino isn't a bad pet owner just… affectionate. And when you love something too much, I guess bad news is inevitable. It's just too bad that Shikamaru never learned how to break bad news sensitively.

Ino had got brought a new orange kitty a few days ago. This is her first pet and she didn't know if she was a good pet owner or not. Ino smiles to herself, what was she talking about? Of course she's a great pet owner, looking at her kitty that had both paws, face first into the window almost like he was trying to claw through trying to escape. But that would be crazy, right? Picking up the cat, he tries to grab onto the window for dear life. All a cat needs is someone to love and care for it. Too bad Ino just loved it a bit too much.

"Aren't you just my lovely little Kyo!" Rubbing her face into the cat's back it almost looks like the cat is crying. Meowing harshly he scratches Ino causing her to let go of her grip.

Sure, she loved her new furry little feline with all her heart, but she couldn't hang out with Shikamaru. It turned out he was allergic to cats. That was the only downside to her new friend, well, that and the fact that he kept clawing her for some unknown reason.

"Mom, the cat keeps scratching me!" Ino cried as she dodges another quick strike from the cat.

"Well, have you fed it?" Her mother inquires as she walks around the flower shop watering the plants.

Ino hits her fist against her palm, "That's right, cat's like food! I'm going to go buy some, be back soon mom!" She grabbed the little money that sat in her purse and ran out the door.

Ino's mom looked at the cat with sorrow as he's back to trying to claw his way through the window, "Poor little guy, you never had a chance." So maybe Ino wasn't exactly an animal person, that didn't make her a bad person now did it?

Sprinting down the road she runs towards the market. Her legs aching from all the scratch marks Kyo gave her. She felt a little bad for not feeding him when he started scratching her two days ago. Oh well, at least she hasn't killed him yet.

Using that one fact she smiles, yep she thought of herself as a great pet owner. Reaching the market she goes into the animal section. Bags of animal food are stored side by side, with pictures of animals on the cover. Reaching into her pocket she counts her money then looks at all the prices; Ino sighs, she can't afford any of these!

Cat food is sold by five pounds a bag: $20.00. Bird food is sold by 25 pounds a bag: $54.00. How can anyone afford to buy this stuff! She travels down the isle and spots a small bag underneath a fallen discounted sign. Pulling on the bag it rips open. If she played her cards right she could get an additional discount on the food, she smiles as she takes the bag to the front.

The clerk looks at her as she places a bag of food with a huge gaping hole at the top on the counter. Looking into the bag, the food gives of a purplish color. She chews her gum for a few seconds before grabbing the bag and checking the expatriation date, three years expired. Opening her mouth to comment something Ino cuts her off, "I think I deserve another discount! This bag is ripped, so really I should really have to paid seven bucks for this!"

The clerk thought about it for a moment, sure they would probably get sued for selling a bad bag of dog food, but really this girl looks like she would probably kill her dog anyway. She nods, "Take it."

"Thanks!" Ino took grabs the bag and rushes out the door, not giving the women a chance to take back her statement. She walks outside to see Shikamaru walking with his hand shoved into his pockets. He's been moping for a few days since he can't hang around Ino anymore. She was always with that animal and she had gotten his fur all over her, now every time she came around though he would start sneezing.

Shikamaru could feel his nose tingling, he sneezes into his arm and looks around, Ino's probably around. Taking a step forward he doesn't feel it anymore, so he turns around and there she was.

"Shika-kun!" Ino hugs him with one arm while trying to balance the opened bag in her other. So maybe it was torture to his nose, he hadn't seen her in a while, it was worth it.

"Hey, Ino." Noticing the bag of dog food in her arm he decides to question, "Did you get rid of the cat?" More importantly he was trying to find out if he was allergic to dog hair too.

"Huh, No, I love Kyo, I couldn't bare to give him up. Hey, did you know cats like food?" Ino chirped, she had been missing Shikamaru too, but she really didn't want to give up her cat.

Shikamaru smirks while trying hard to contain a sneeze, "Wow, I guess you learn something new everyday. Anyway you know that's dog food, right?"

Ino looked confused for a second then stared at the bag and realized the huge picture of the dog with the bold black letters stating "DOG FOOD". Thinking about it for a second she replies, "… Cat are kind of like dogs. I'm sure he'll love it either way. I have to go, I haven't fed him in a few days. Bye Shika-kun!"

Shikamaru sneezes once more as she leaves then laughs, "Poor little guy, he never stood a chance." He smiles as he heads towards Ichiraku; he was supposed to meet Chouji there five minutes ago. Chouji would only be a few bowls up on him by the time he got there so he decided no need to rush. He yawns as he continues to walk toward the ramen shop.

Opening the flaps to the ramen hut he sees Teuchi and his daughter already cooking Chouji's next bowl. Next to Naruto the Akimichi clan were their best costomers, so they always had another bowl ready for them by the time they finished the one they were eating.Shikamaru takes a seat next to Chouji and orders a bowl. Chouji perks an ear up after hearing his friends voice but contiunes to eat. Chouji too interested in his food to talk and Shikamaru too lazy to want to talk; somehow they just enjoyed being quiet sitting in eachother's company, and that's just how it would be. At least it would until Shikamaru started sneezing like crazy.

"You okay?" Chouji put down his seventh bowl to look at Shikamaru who he wasn't sure if he was trying to nod or just sneezing again.

"Yea… Ino, probably… around." Sneezing between each word he drops his bowl onto the counter, spilling it.

Ino runs into the shop with a woorriedlook in her eyes, "Chouji-kun, Shika-kun, my cat ran away, have you seen him?" Both boys shake their heads no and before they could say anything she was already gone.

"Let's go help her," Shikamaru says sneeze-free after Ino got far enough away. Grabbing a napkin he starts to clean up the mess he created but Teuchi stops him and tells him he'll do it. Thanking him they leave money on the counter and run out.

"Why do you think her cat ran away anyway?" Chouji questions as they run throught the village.

"After not feeding it for two days she gave it dog food." Shikamaru states looking between all the buildings. Both boys head into an alley known as a wild cat hang out.

Chouji sighs, "The poor guy, he never stood a chance." Both stood in slience for a moment sympazing with the cat, "Maybe we should let him run away, he'll have a higher survival rate."

It actually made a lot more sense just to let him be free, but Ino would be crush. "Let's find him first then we'll let him decide."

Both boys nod, then Shikamaru sneezes breaking the moment. Realizing he can use this to his advantage he follows his nose, "This way!"

The boys run out of the alley and head towards the street, runing down the road he sneezes more and more. Turning the corner they spot the cat siting there on the corner of the street. "Kyo!" The cat's back hair bristle after hearing the call of its name. Slowly turning his head to the side he relaxes as he sees two boys instead of that girl.

He meows, and the two boys smile as they apporach slowly trying not to freak out the cat. Kyo just sat there not scared at all, he was actually kind of glad someone other then the girl was talking to him now.

A voice boom from the side, "Kyo! Where are you?" All three guy turned their head to the sound of Ino's voice and noticed a car was a coming closer. Kyo looked from the direction Ino was in then to the car. Ino. The car. Ino. The car. Ino... The car... Just as Ino got into view the cat jumped into the middle of the street causing the car to hit it.

Ino gasps as she sees the cat's lifeless body in the middle of the road and with tears forming at her face she cries, "What happened? Why did Kyo jump, didn't he see the car?"

Chouji and Shikmaru both look at eachother with guilt in their eyes, Shikamaru mouthed I'll and handle this. He looks at Ino out of the corner of his eye and sighed, he really didn't want to tell her but she looked so sad, "Hey, Ino…"

Ino stopped crying for a second and looked up at Shikamaru through her tear stained eyes. "Um…" Trying to find the right words he scratches the back of his head. How could he tell her she was the reason her cat died, "Okay, everyone who isn't the reason a cat committed suicide today raise your hand." Chouji looks at Shikamaru with disbelief as he watches Shikamaru raise his hand; he grabs Chouji and forces him to raise his hand too. Looking at both of their hands in the air, Ino start to cry even harder.

Shikamaru felt bad seeing her cry. It's not like she was a bad person just… the grim weeper's assistant. He had to try to cheer her up, "Hey, look at the bright side, I don't have my allergies anymore."

Chouji sighs at Shikamaru's horrible attempt to try to cheer Ino up. Ino starts to cry even harder now and Chouji decided if it's between the two of them, Shikamaru is definitely never allowed to break bad news to Ino again.

Yep, bad news it evitable, but still a little sensitively with bad news can soften the blow. Chouji just wished he had told Shikamaru earlier.

A/N: My spell check stopped working half way through. I hope I didn't make too many mistake (I read over this like five times, so I don't think I made too many.) Anyway I gave up on the time line thing, and I'm sorry to anyway who was offended or has a cat. I thought it was kind of funny, not that good, but okay, then again I also find drowning puppies to be funny (I watch way too much Futurama.) I'm going to write six more chapters then I'm going to update randomly. The plan is too makes enough chapters to last for the week. Wish me luck, till then! (I won't blame you if you ask about the puppy thing)


	6. Never

Shikamaru scratches the back of his head; he didn't really know what to do. He was hungry but his mother kicked him out of the house before she handed him his lunch in an angry rage. Shikamaru felt bad for his dad, how did he ever get stuck with a women like her? Sure his father would always defend his mother saying she was actually sweet sometimes though Shikamaru never got to see this side of her. He decided he would never get stuck with a witch like his mother, he would find a nice girl who wasn't bossy, loud mouth, or bratty. Yep, he would find someone the complete opposite.

Shikamaru stares at the sky sprawled across the grass. He smiles as he yawns it was finally lunchtime. His arms feel like they were about to fall off now. He had spent all morning throwing countless kunai because apparently when they tell work on your aim till lunch they mean no nap breaks.

He sighs as the memory of Asuma dropping a twenty-pound bag of kunai on his stomach jerking him awake then telling him he couldn't stop until he finish throwing all of them at the target. They look a lot heavier then they really are; he must have thrown at least a hundred. This is why he hated outdoor classes, things like this would always happen.

His stomach growls, he scratches it. It's all he can do, he doesn't have any money to buy lunch and he wasn't exactly daring enough to ask for his lunch after his mother threw him out. Looking up at the sky he sees the clouds forming into different dishes just taunting him. After lunch they would have another three-hour session, there's no way he would last. Thoughts of ditching crossed his mind, but quickly left as he thought of what Asuma would do to him. He cringes in fear of what he would make him do.

Growling his stomach was even louder this time. Shikamaru grabs a piece of grass and sticks it into his mouth, starting to chew on it. It wasn't a lot but maybe it would last him till the end of lunch. "Take that grass out of you're mouth!" A bossy voice orders at him.

Without another thought he complies. He knew that voice too well to argue, he didn't want to waste his energy bickering with Ino she was always so loud when she got mad. He closes his eyes trying to image all the food he could be eating right now.

A small box gets placed on his stomach. Worrying it might be a box of kunai Shikamaru doesn't open his eyes. "It won't kill you, Shika-kun, open your eyes."

Trusting the voice of his childhood friend he opens them to see a full bento box on his stomach. Why was she torturing him with her food? Picking it off himself he sits up and hands it back to Ino. "Stop teasing me," he whines as he lets the box go back into her grip almost wishing he had just eaten it himself.

"No it's for you. You don't have a lunch." Place the box on Shikamaru lap he almost blushes. She was giving him her food.

"What are you going to eat?" Ino blushes a bit noticing the concern in his voice. He always disguised his voice so well she could usually tell what he was thinking.

"Don't worry about me, you've worked a lot harder then me today." Sure it was Shikamaru's own fault that he had to do twice the work of everyone else, but the point was she felt bad he didn't have a lunch.

Shikamaru still didn't feel right taking her food though, he offers it back to her, but she shakes her head no. "Eat it, you need a lot more food then I do."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Firmly placing the bento box back into Ino's hand he leans on his back turning his attention back to the clouds. His stomach growls, Shikamaru blushes as Ino holds in a laugh.

She opens the box, and breaks apart the chopsticks. Taking a small piece of rice she shoves it into his mouth. Shikamaru almost gags in surprise. Ino takes the chopsticks out of his mouth, and she grabs another piece but this time she feeds herself. Chewing slowly, Shikamaru still tries to figure out what's going on. Ino brings piece of kelp to his mouth with a little rice. He reaches out and takes the bite and watches Ino feeds herself again.

"If you don't want to eat without me, then I don't want to eat without you. We'll share." Shikamaru smirks, she always has to have it her way. Finishing chewing his food he opens his mouth for more food and Ino feeds him. The pattern continues between Shikamaru and herself until the box of food is gone. Both smile seeming to of satisfied both of their stomachs. Asuma yells to get back to work and Ino goes to throw away their box. She heads back to the targets. Shikamaru just sits staring at Ino as she walks away.

"Shika-kun! Get to work," Ino orders at him from the target. Her voice causes him to get up and run to the target area. He smiles while he runs, yep he felt bad for his father, there was no way he'd ever get stuck with a bossy women like his mother. No way. Never.

A/N: So tommrow I'm going to start a three part drabble, if I can ever finish it. I worked on it all day and I think it's going to be okay… actually I got nowhere on it. Anyway hoped you like this chapter, till next time.


	7. Magazine

Milk, that is all she's suppose to pick up from the store. Her mother told her specifically to only pick up milk and not waste her money on more teen magazines. Ino went to the store with only enough money for milk. So how is it that coming back from the store Ino walks while reading the magazine in her hand and carrying two in a small bag with no milk? Well, if you guessed Ino's short attention span and a magazine sale then you're correct. Now, let's fast forward through the part where Ino gets kicked out of the house by her mother, and to the part where Shikamaru is noticeable irritated by Ino's decision to read her magazine in the field with him.

He didn't know what he did to deserve this. All he was doing was sitting here, minding his own business, and then she came. Normally he wouldn't mind her company but it bugged him today. Because today she was holding a magazine.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like trying new things?"

"What's wrong with just laying here?"

"Er… right… right," Ino mutters under her breath as she turns her head back down and marks her magazine with a pencil. It's been like this ever since she got here. Every few minutes she would say, "Shikamaru?"

And he would reply, "Yes?" Because every time he would hope that this would be her last comment before she left.

"How good do you 'think' you smell?"

"Um… pretty good."

This time Ino chuckles a little to herself then goes back down to her paper. Shikamaru sighs a little self conscience this time and lightly sniffs his armpit before realizing what he's doing. He frowned at himself. And this is what he got for letting her sit by him with one of those things!

He hated the teen magazines that Ino always got. It seems like they always tried to set a look that was impossible. It was as if the person wasn't good enough unless they conformed to the same image. He didn't want Ino getting thrown into that crowd.

"Shikamaru?""

"Yes?"

"Are you good with your hands?" Shikamaru felt something get caught in his throat at this question.

He flips onto his belly and looks at her for a moment, wondering if she realizes what she just said. Obviously oblivious to her own comment, Shikamaru decides to ask, "…What?"

"Are you good with your hands? You know, can you fix stuff?"

"Oh," He couldn't help but think that maybe later he should give her a talk about how she phrases her words. "Yeah."

Turning back on his back he finally decides to ask, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Okay, I'm done! Wow, this test really does work!" Ino giggles in success.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh, oh I took this who's your perfect guy type test, but I wasn't really sure if it would work or not, so I used it like a personality test for you and it said you are a 'laid back fun guy.' Hit the mark pretty well, don't you think?"

"Yeah, so who's your perfect guy?"

She leans over him laughing, "Apparently you! But that's crazy right?"

He pauses a little thinking she might kiss him then adds, "Yeah, ….crazy."

"Oh, I have to go it's getting late. See you tomorrow."

He waves her goodbye, then looks back at the sky smirking to himself. So the magazine says he needs to be laid back guy? Yeah, he could do that.

A/N: Wow has it really almost been a year! I'm sorry, I'll try harder to update. I took down the last chapter and put this one up instead because I didn't really like the last one. I might make a better version later, but not now. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes because I don't have Word any more.


End file.
